Thanks For the Memories
by x0xalexis8
Summary: Someone send the glee club videos from their glee club days.Now,they all get together and watch it with their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is just the childrens ages and information

DISCLAMER:i dont own Glee

Finchels kids(NEW YORK):

Michaela Hudson

13 8th

Brown hair bangs on her forehead, brown eyes

acts older than she really is loves her parents and never thinks what they do is weird or "old". Doesnt feel

like shes pretty enough to get a friends are AUdrey Puckerman, and jennifer Evans.

Taryn Hudson

15 10th

dark hair(almost black) and brown eyes

at the age where she wants to do everything by herself,in glee club want to know more about

her parents is Darren Puckerman

Tyler Hudson

11 6th

Dirty blonde hair (styled like Finns) Brown eyes

Thinks his mom is old and annoying and only hangs with his dad he likes to dance(doesnt get it from FinnXD)

best friend is Dylan Hummel-Anderson

KLAINE(NEW YORK):

Dylan Hummel-Anderson

11 6th

they used a surroget they used sperm of one of them but they dont want to knwo which has Dark Brown Hair that is

curly and Blue eyes(the problem is the girl who cared him had blue eyes and Curly blonde hair..thats why its hard to tell)

Best friend Tyler Hudson

QUICK(Connecticut):

Darren Puckerman

16 10th

in glee club plays football thinks his dad is a Lima loser he has dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

Audrey Puckerman

14 8th

long Blonde hair blue eyes hates that her brother is so mean to their dad. Is a daddies girl. Boyfriend is Araon Chang

Best friends are Jennifer Evans and Taryn Hudson.

SAMCEDES(CALIFORNIA):

Jennifer Evans

14 8th

Light brown skin brown eyes and brown hair. Best friends with Audrey Puckerman and Taryn Hudson.

TIKE(NEW JERSEY):

Araon Change

14 9th

Loves that is parents dont want him to be a Doctor ar anything like that that he can do what he wants,he loves Rapping

and break hair and eyes Girlfriend is Audrey Puckerman even if she is a

grade under him they find time to be with eachother.

BRITTANA(outside of Lima):

Mark Lopez-Perice

17 11th

Adopted by Santana and Brittany with his Twin Brother Nick when the where 11 months old. Blonde hair Green eyes in

Glee club looking for a girl friend.

Nick Lopez-perice

17 11th

Same as Mark but has gray/blue eyes and plays soccer he is openly gay.

if you want me to add more or if i made a mistake pleae tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my first Glee story so be nice please! i reallly love reviews and helpful tips soo please do!**

**I dont own glee!**

Rachel Hudson walked into the lobby of her apartment and took the key out to the mail box.

"hey mrs H a box was left for you" The bell boy,Joey said behind his desk with a box in his hands.

"oh thanks Joey" Rachel said taking her Mail and walking to him grabbing the box.

"see you later Mrs H" He yelled to her as she was going into the elevator. She waved and the door shut.

"Hey mom?" Rachel heard as she opened her apartment door.

"Whats up Mick?" Rachel placed the box and mail onto the table.

"you got several calls today,your friends claming they got a box of videos with no return adress on them" Michaela told her.

Sure enough when Rachel looked at the box there was no name other than Mr and Mrs Finn Hudon.

"hand me a box cutter" Rachel said to her daughter. "and where are your brother and sister"

Michaela handed her the box cutter "umm room and video games in the living room"

Rachel rolled her eyes and opened the box to see many DvD's in small CD cases with headings on them.

"weird.." Rachel headed over to the phone and dialed a number.

"hey Rachel did you get the box too?" they person said.

"Yeah ..did the whole Glee club get them?" Rachel held the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she looked int to box again.

"yeah me and Kurt said they should come to our house and bring there kids..they thought it was a good idea and they all dicided on Saterday..is that alright with you?" Blaine,the other one on the phone asked her.

"i think its great i have to make sure Finn isnt filming that day"

"alright no problem call me when you find out" They said their goodbyes and hung up.

Taryn ran down the steps and opened the fridge

"we might have plans this weekend girls" Rachel said.

"WHAT? no mom i have a date with Darren!" Taryn moaned( i just realized i messed up Quick lives right on the border on New York and Conneticut)

"you will probably see him there" Rachel said and explained the box situation.

"oh okay!" Taryn said and skipped back up the stepps.

"Rach!" A voice said from the front door.

Rachel walked to the door to greet her husband.

"hey Finny how was work?" Finn smiled at his wife and kissed her.

"great almost done shooting the movie!" he looked so excited.

"thats great are you going to be off Saturday? because everone in the glee club got these boxes with videos and we were going to Kurts to watch them"

"thats weird who are they from?"

Rachel shrugged and said there was no return adress.

"well i might be able to get off" Rachel smiled and kissed her Husband as he called his boss.

"you guys are too cute" Michaela said from th door way. Rachel shook her head and laughed.

"looks like its going to be a glee reunion!" Finn said walking back into the room.

**so how was it?i might do everyones POV when they get the that sound good?please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**i dont own Glee!**

**i changed my mind im just going to get to the point soon so its going to be the ride to the house and the reuniting. Everyone is either 38 or 37 years old.**

Quinn Puckerman, Noah Puckerman and their two kids headed into their car the box of videos on Quinns lap.

"this is really exciting!" Quinn said with excitment. Her and Rachel have become closer over the past 10 years.

"okay babe calm down" Puck said shutting his door and turning the car on pulling out of the driveway.

"sooo" Darren said "we almost there?"

"oh shut up! we just left 5 minutes ago! you just want to see your girlfriend!" Aurdey,the 14 year old said to her 16 year old brother.

"you shut up Audrey deep down you want to see Araon too! when was the last time you saw him you probably cheated on yo-"

"DARREN!" Quinn yelled turning around in her seat slapping his head. "Tell her your sorry!"

"sorry Audrey" Darren said and glared at her.

"so i heard Mercedes and them had been on the airplaine for about 3 hours now" Puck said crossing the bored into New York.

"oh man that sucks!" Quinn said and her phone rang.

"hello? oh hey Tina! look out my window?" Quinn turned her head to the right and in the car next to them was Mike and Tina. Mike smiled at them.

Quinn put her window down "well hey guys!" she smiled, she quit being a bitch in senior year.

Audrey put her window down the same time as Araon.

"hey baby!" he yelled over to her and she blew him a kiss. But over time the other car dissapeard.

**FINCHEL* QUICK*TIKE*KLAINE*SAMCEDES*BRITTANA*GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Brittany had finished giving Santana sweet lady kisses 10 minutes before and was now headed to the car where Santana sat and Nick and Mark sat in the back on their phones.

Santana winked at Brit as she closed the car door.

"your sure we cant bring Lord Tubbington?"

"yes Brit remember Arties fiance Marley is allergic" Santana told the girl for the 5th time that day.

"alright Sanny" Santana shook her head,smiling looking at the road.

"Mom Mommy" Brittany turned her head and Santana did a "huh?"

"do you think Kurt and Blaine will talk to be about being gay?" Nick the 17 year old asked.

"sure baby why wouldnt they?" Santana asked.

Nick shrugged and went back to his phone.

Brittany bit her lip and looked at Santana and back at her feet.

**FINCHEL* QUICK*TIKE*KLAINE*SAMCEDES*BRITTANA*GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mercedes awoke to he sound of the flight attendent.

"Sam" Mercedes said pushing his arms.

"huh!" Sam woke from his sleep looking around "are we almost there?"

"yeah they just said we would be landing in 5 minutes" Mercedes reached over through the isle and touched her daughters arm who was listening to music.

"yeah?" Jennifer asked taking out an ear bud.

"weare landing soon" Mercedes informed her.

"saaaaweeeettt" Jennifer pumped a fist into the air and put her seatbelt on.

Sam laughed at his daughter and streched his arms.

-off the plain-

Mercedes looked around for Finn,he was picking them up to take them to Kurts.

"hey guys!" Sam turned around to see Finn making his way to them.

"Finn!" Mercedes yelled giving the giant a hug.

"hey Cedes!" Finn said hugging her back. Finn patted Sams back.

"hey man" he said and Sam nodded. Finn looked at Jennifer.

"wow Jenn i havent seen you sense Christmas! you got so tall!" Jennifer laughed and hugged him.

"not as tall as you!" she replied poking his chest.

**okay im almost done this boring part i have Artie and Marley Tike and it will finish of with Klaine so please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so i have not gotten a review even if it makes me upset im still going to update **_**my**_** story soo herei go!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

Artie shut his car door as Marley closed the trunk with his wheelchair in it.

"really wish i got to be apart of your highschool" Marley said in her seat as she started the car.

Artie laughed "trust me to much drama" Marley smiled as she looked at the road.

"i think _i_ could handel it" Artie shook his head.

"you would have had to been there i sure you would have ripped your head off if your were."

"oh well i guess we will never know." Marley laughed and pulled into the Vermont airport.

Marley started the process of getting Arties out of the car and onto the airplaine.

Once they were situated next to each other Marley laid her head on Artie's shoulder.

(**i looked it up an they said driving was 5 hours and flighing time was 21 minutes..and i dont believe its true so im saying an hour)**

After the hour long flight they landed in New York where Rachel would be waiting for them.

"Rachel!" Artie yelled to the tiny brunette who was standing next to the vending machine.

Rachels head snapped over to Artie and she smiled and made he way over to them.

"hey Artie Marley i missed you guys!' she exclaimed giving them both a hug.

"i missed you too Rachel! will Quinn be there to?" Marley asked her Rachel and Quinn became fast friends when they first met Marley 4 years ago.

"of course everyone is coming in!" Rachel said clapping her hands.

Rachel walked next to Marley as she pushed Artie and they talked to whole way to the car.

****

After the meeting with Puck,Quinn and the kids Mike and Tina talked about how great they all looked as they made there way into New York City.

"so Araon do you miss your girlfriend?"Tina teased.

"of course i do mother i havent seen her in like 3 weeks!" Araon exclamed.

"your sure this whole long distance thing is working out?" Mike asked

"yeah i think it is well i hope...i dont think Audrey is having a problem"

"alright just dont mess it up" Mike said as he turned into Kurt and Blaine's Driveway.

"wow we are the first here" Tina said closing the car door and grabbing the box of DvD's.

Mike knocked on the door and waited while holding Tinas extra hand.

****

Kurt ran around the house cleaning everything.

"Kurt babe calm down please" Blaine said grabbing ahold of one of his hands.

"Blaine i dont have time they will be here so-" Kurt got cut off by the doorbell.

"see Blaine i could have had 5 extra seconds!" Kurt said and raced for the door.

Blaine stood in the same spot for a minute shaking his head at his husband before following him.

"Tina Mike!" Kurt said pulling they into a hug "Araon!" Kurt said huggin the boy also.

Blaine followed Kurts actions "you guys looks great!"

"you guys do too!" Tina replied and walked in when Kurt made the guesture.

"Dylan!" Blaine called up the steps to the eleven year old.

"Quinn and Puck should almost be here too i saw them on the way here."

Kurt smiled "good i cant wait..oh Tina you can put that box on the table" he pointed to the Kitchen table.

**updates will be soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for the review GleeLoverN! okay this chapter should be the good one so enjoy!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

Kurt and Blaine lead the 3 to the living room.

"wow" Tina said "you living room is huge!"

Kurt smiled "thank you Tina" they heard the sound of running feat down the steps.

"Father dad" a boys voice said.

"in the living room Dylan" Blaine called to him. A boy appeard in a black shirt and jeans.

"Tina Mike Araon!" Dylan ran and gave them all a hug when the doorbell rang.

"i'll get it!" Blaine said running to the door he came back moments later with the Puckermans.

"oh Quinn you look wonderful!" Kurt said giving her a hug.

"Puck still didnt shave that off?" Kurt asked.

"nah i still like it" Puck said running his hand through his mohawk. Darren rolled his eyes.

"dad your 38 shave it off your not a kid" Darren didnt look at him and sat on the couch. Quinn crossed her arms.

"Darren please stop being rude to you father" Quinn sighed and the doorbell rang again inturupting the awkward silence.

**(okay so Finn picked up Samcedes and Rachel picked up Marley and Artie because they flights were diffrent times after Rachel picked them up she went home and got the kids while Finn brought samcedes to Klaines)**

"come in!" Kurt yelled and Finn walked in.

"uncle Finn!" Dylan said hugging him "were is aunt Rachel?"

"she should be here soon she had to pick up Artie and Marley" Finn said hugging everyone.

"wait wernt you getting Mercedes Sam and Jennifer?"

"right here!" Mercedes said walking into the living room.

A chorus of hey's and we missed you went through the room as they went to hug the 3 of them.

They sat and talked for a bit when the doorbell went off again.

"come in" Kurt yelled again.

Artie was rolled in with Marley the process was repeat. Rachel walked in with the DvD's and the kids behind her.

"there is my sexy Jewish American princess!" Puck said hugging Rachel.

"hello Noah!" Rachel said hugging him.

"hey babe" Finn said giving Rachel a kiss.

"so just Santana and brit-" The front door opend and they heard .

"HOLS CHIKAS IM HERE LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!"

"Santana" Everyone said.

"Porcalin! Hobbit Frankenteen!" Santana said with a smile hugging her friends.

"DOLPHINS!" Brittany yelled hugging Blaine and Kurt.

"so we areall hear lets get this started!" Santana said sitting down.

Kurt Grabbed a box and Put in a tape.(**bold is the tape **this isnt..obvi)

"Caption is Tennis balls?" Kurt said pressing play

**Sam stood infront of the glee club **

**"im Sam Evans i like sport im dislexis so my grades arent that good,but im working on it"**

**"dude your mouth is huge" Puck cut in "how many tennis balls can you fit in there?"**

Everyone laughed at that.

**"i-i dont know i never had any balls in my mouth..do you?" Sam said with his hands in his pocket. Finn made a funny face to Puck**

The video ended and everyone was rolling around laughing "Balls!" Finn said from his spot on the ground.

After a few minutes Kurt went to put in a new one "okay this title is..."

**any ideas on what video should be next?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating i was just a bit bummed at the lack of reviews but anyways here it is!  
I DONT OWN GLEE!**

"Why is the Dino eating the Jew" Kurt laughed at this."I remember this!"

**The curtain opened and Finn and Rachel walked out together.**

"Face to face and heart to heart  
Were to close yet to far apart" They got closer and kept singing staring at each other.  
"I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
But I hold on I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong" Now standing in front of each other Rachel looked up at him with a pained look.  
  
"Mom why do you look upset?"Taryn asked.

"We-we we broken up there" Rachel said looking at her feet thing about the worst couple months of her life.

"**Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending" They sang as Rachel walked away Finn started to followed once her got to her Rachel spun around him**.

"**Keeping secrets safe  
Every move we make  
Seems like no-one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cos' if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know" They were on opposite sides of the stage and started towards each other again. When they got to each other they turned again and kept walking.**

"Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath it  
Tear down all the walls" As they walked again to each other the glee club followed on both sides.  
  
"**Will we ever have a happy ending  
Or will we forever only be pretending" Rachel and Finn were standing face to face Rachel stopped singing but Finn and the Glee club kept singing.**

"Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be... (pretending)  
Will we (oh oh oh all) ways (oh oh oh all)ways (oh oh oh all) ways be...pretending"  
  
Kurt squeaked. "Shut up lady face!" Santana yelled "This is my favourite part!"

**Finn and Rachel slowly leaned in "Pretending" They finished off staring a passionate kiss. that lasted a while and they pulled apart looking at each other**.

"AHHHH!" Michaela yelled jumping up and down "you guys are the cutest parents ever! No just the cutest couple!"

"wait look there is more" Puck said pointing to the tv.  
(so I couldn't find this whole scene just were Kurt is saying it so im making the beginning up!)

**"Have you seen the comments on YouTube the one is like 'Why is the T-Rex eating the Jew?'" Kurt said doing a weird voice and hand jester. **

Tyler laughed "Dads a T-Rex!"

"So next one is "I've been looking for you forever" Kurt put the tape in.

**Kurt was sitting at a table glueing something when Blaine walked in.**

"Whats that?" Blaine asked.

"Im decorating Pavorottie's casket" Kurt said still looking down.  
  
"Maybe we should skip this one" Kurt said.

"Nah ah" Mercedes said. "Im think this is the best klaine scene ever" Blaine laughed.

"**Well finish up I have the perfect song for our number and I think we should practice"**

"Do tell" Kurt smiled.

"Candles by hey Monday"  
  
"**Im impressed your usually so top 40" Kurt replied.**

"Well I just wanted something a little more emotional" Blaine said sitting next to Kurt. The silence lasted a few seconds then Kurt looked at him.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Silence for another few seconds Blaine closed his eyes.

"Kurt there is a moment" He opened his eyes. " When you say to yourself 'oh there you are'" he laughed slightly. " 'I've been looking for you forever'"  
  
**Blaine moved closer and put his hand on Kurt's. "watching you do 'Black Bird' this week that was the moment for me...about you. Y-you move me Kurt and this duet would just be a excuse to spend more time with you" Blaine moved in and him and Kurt kissed.  
**  
"EPPPP!" all the girl clapped.

**They kissed for 10 seconds (yes I counted) before pulling away Kurt's hand moved from Blaine's face and lightly slammed on the table. Blaine laughed and put his hand on his face then on chin.  
**  
**"We should practice" He said.**

"I thought we were.." Kurt said smiling breathlessly Silence then they quickly went into a kiss again.  
  
"Kurt you never told use about this!" Rachel said hugging him.  
"You never asked how we got together..just when" Kurt laughed looking at Blaine.

**Yes the best scenes! oh Kaine how I love my gays! Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to thank miimiistar for the idea! And im getting so many alerts and stuff but would it kill ya to review like one or two words? okay here it is!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

"Oh how i love KLaine" Tina said handing Kurt another tape.

"Me too" Blaine said making everyone laugh at him.

Sam stopped laughing "Wait how did he or she get that video..?"

Everyone stoped "oh wow never though about how creepy that was" Quinn said.

Artie shrugged "Oh well play the next tape!" Kurt pressed play."Its called babisitting..thats a dumb name"

**The video showed the close-up of a gutair as it zommed out you find Puck is the one playing in.**

_**Papa I know you're going to be upset **_

_**'Cause I was always your little girl **_

_**But you should know by now **_

_**I'm not a baby**__  
_

**Quinn leaned in by Pucks neck and Puck smiled it showed the 3 young boys they where singing too. **

**Quinn walked around the couch dancing a bit.**

_**You always taught me right from wrong**_

_**I need your help, daddy please be strong**_

_**I may be young at heart**_

_**But I know what I'm saying**_

**Quinn went down a little looking at Puck and he smiled at her.**

"Nice dancing mom" Darren said laughing.

_**The one you warned me all about **_

_**The one you said I could do without**_

_**We're in an awful mess, and I don't mean maybe - please  
**_

**Quinn closed her eyes while singing.**

_**Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep **_

_**Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep **_

_**But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, **_

_**oh I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm...  
**_**Quinn danced again to the beat of the song. Puck finished the last of the strums.**

"umm Q what kind of dance is that.." Mercedes asked looking confused.

"Looks like she spazzing" Kurt mumbled laughed.

"Please i really dont know" Quinn said.

"Puck looked into it do it during sex maybe he will like it" Blaine said laughing.

"EW!" The kids/teens yelled.

"This is called Slap of a life time"

**Quinn ran into the bathroom crying and Rachel followed.**

**"Quinn you need to calm do-"**

"Oh god no!" Quinn yelled "Turn it off oh Rach im sorry!"

"Its fine!" Rachel said laughing.

"why..?" Finn asked.

"Just whatch" Racel said.

**"This is your fault!Nobody would vote for me cuz they know he would rather be with you" Quinn said tearfully.**

**"Thats not tru i-" *SLAP!***

"OH DAMN!"

" I didnt see that coming"

"Quinn that was loud!"

"Did you really just slap her?"

"Badass mom badass"

**Quinn breathed heavily and Rachel held her cheek. Rachel looked up and Quinn shook her head lightly.**

**"I am so sorry" She whisperd.**

"Damn baby you got an arm!" Puck said kissing Quinn.

Kurt put in another."Lebanese"

**"Hey" Brittany walked up next to Santana who was at her locker.**

**"You like my shirt for glee club?" She unbuttoned her jaket and showed the white shit with black letters that said 'I'm with Stoopid' and an arow pointing up.**

**"Its perfect" Santana said with a laugh.**

**"Check out mine" She pulled her jacket away to show the words 'Bitch' on her shirt.**

**Brittany just looked at her.**

**"What..This is perfect legend has it that when i came out of my mother i told the nurse she was fat"**

**"Well" Brittany said taking a shirt out. "I made a diffrent one for you"**

**She held it up and it said 'Lebanese' on it.**

**"I'm hespanic" Santana said. "Wait was that supposed to be lesbian?"**

**"Yeah isnt that what is says?"Brittany asked. "When you told me all that suff the other week it ment so much to me to see you be so honest excpecaly sense i know how bad it hurt.I was so proud of you"**

**"Yeah well dont get used to it and sertanly dont think about telling anyone."**

**"why not you like the mot awesomest girl at this school why would you try to hide any of that?**

**"Im dating Kurofsky now" Santana said.**

**"Its gross" Brittany said.**

"ew so gross" Artie said.

**" You dont get a say in who i date anymore"**

**"Why not because im dating somebody?Because your Lebanese and i think im bicourios-"**

**"No its because its ruff here You never said you loved me back"**

**"I do love you clearly you dont love you as much as i do or you would put the shirt on and dance with me" Brittany put the shirt on Sanatans books and walked past her.**

"wow intense" Puck said.

"Shut it Puckerman" Santana said slaping the back of his head.

"wow were you scared to mom?" Nick asked.

"Yes i will admitt i was scared but i did have the best friends anyone could ask for."

**okay im going to use the other ideas but it will not be all at once! Please review love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so this one only has one video but its a long one! 

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

"Summer lovin" Kurt said placing in the next video.

**Mercedes,Tina,,Brittany and Suger were walking outside for lunch.**

**"Mercedes whats the deal with Sam?You've been stealing glances in the chior room and you still havent told us what happend over Summer vacation!" Tinas said.**

**Rachel sat on top of the table that Quinn and Santana where already went around the table and sat down. Mercedes sat next to Rachel.**

**"Okay okay okay okay! Its true Sam and i spent alot of time together at the lake."**

**"uh ah" Brittany said.**

**"And" Mercedes continued "We had a fling" Everyone gasped.**

"Nice to know you where happy about that!" Sam said.

**The scene changed to the bleachers where Sam, Puck,Finn,Blaine,Mike and Rory sat.**

**"Hey tell us everything!"Blaine said.**

"Nosey are we Blaine?' Kurt said laughing

"Where were you anyway?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt shrugged "Who knows"

**"Yeah come on give us the spacifics"Puck said and picked up Sam's hand and kissing it( anyone else catch that is the scene if not go whatch it!)**

**"It was incredible guys"Sam said standing up leaning on the fence.**

**"summer lovin' had me a blast summer"Sam sang.**

**" lovin', happened so fast " Mercedes sang looking at Rachel.**

**"i met a girl crazy for me" Sam pointed to himself standing all the way up as the other boys leaned out.**

**"i met a boy, cute as can be" Mercedes sang.**

**"summer days driftin' away,**

**to uh-oh those summer nights" Mercedes and Sam both sang the boys dancing and sowere the girls.**

**"tell me more, tell me more," The guys sang**

**"did you get very far? "Rory sang as they followed Sam on the beachers.**

**"tell me more, tell me more," The girls sang.**

**"like, does he have a car? " Suger sang**

**"aha, do, aha, do, aha"The aha's were sung by the girls and the Do do's by the boys.**

**The girls skipped from the table following Mercedes. Santana was still seated and she put on sunglasses Quinn stood up.**

**"i saved her life, she nearly drowned" Sam sang as he leaned back.**

**"he showed off, splashing around "Mercedes sang as she and the others were back by the table Santana now on the bench and Quinn behind it.**

**"summer fling dont mean a thing**

**but uh-oh those summer nights" they both sang Santana pushed Rachel with her foot and her and mercedes fell on the ground.**

"Santana that was mean" Finn said huggin Rachel.

"Shut it long legs" Santana said.

**"tell me more, tell me more," The guys sang.**

**"but you don't gotta brag" Finn said shrugging.**

**"tell me more, tell me more," The girls sang.**

**"cause he sounds like a drag" Kurt came in.**

"Hey look there i am!" Kurt said smiling.

"Looking as sexy as ever babe" Blaine said and Kurt winked.

"Ew" The boys said.

**"he got friendly, holdin' my hand" Mercedes smiled.**

**"well she got friendly, down in the sand "Sam pointed downwards.**

**"he was sweet, just turned eighteen. " Kurt was on the table Tina and Quinn on the bench Rachel on the other bench. Brittanly was infront of Merceds and Santana had her hand on her hip.**

**"well she was good, you know what i mean"Sam sang and they all put there hand up and said "whoa!"**

**"summer heat, boy and girl meet,**

**but uh-oh those summer nights." They both sang **

"**tell me more, tell me more," The girls and Kurt sang around Mercedes**

**" how much dough did he spend?"Santana sang.**

**"tell me more, tell me more, " The guys sang around Sam.**

**"could she get me a friend?"Rory sang again and Blaine pushed him down.**

**"summer dreams ripped at the seams," They both sang walking away from the groups.**

**"but oh, those summer nights." They sang.**

"Wow that was a great version mom!" Jennifer said Sam looked at her "And dad"

I might write another one tonight idk!but review please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg!You all probably hate me! Okay well i started the chapter and it got deleted somehow! I was to lazy to retype !This is Kinda what i wrote before!Ugh im not even busy but somehow when i was still at school i found time to write...anywho dont hate me!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

Artie's stomach growled "im hungry."

Finn nodded "Me too want to get something to eat?" He stood up.

Everyone nodded and Santana spoke.

"I wish there was a breadsticks here"

Puck grinned "Their stale breadstick were the best!"

Rachel made a face "No they were not!They tasted like dog food"

"Mom how do you know what dog food tastes like?"Tyler asked.

Rachel ignored him "Oh!How about we order in from that place down the street its called something cheesy the food there isnt the best kinda like breadsticks!"

"What!"Finn exclaimed "i love it there!"

"Of course you would"Taryn rolled her eyes.

Blaine grabbed the phone book and sat in his seat he ordered pizzas and 2 bottels of soda.

* * *

4 Pizza's later they were all on the couch again.

"That was the worst pizza ever"Quinn said.

Marley made a face "So if you knew it was bad why did we eat there?"

"Because"Rachel said "It reminds us of home"

Jennifer raised her eyebrow "That makes no sense"

"Anyway"Kurt said picking out the next tape." Its called 'The box' what a dumb name" he placed the DvD in the player.

**(this is a deleted scene from the Christmas episode)**

**Kurt walked down the steps Blaine close behind.**

**"Hey"Blaine said "Smile!Christmas break is almost hours away" They continued to walk.**

**"I know"Kurt said "Im happy how the special turned im glad what we did you know for the shelter i know know there is something about the holiday season that make me a little"He makes a hand guester **(i have no idea what the word is he said)

**"Really?So its not the fact that the Liz taylor Jewlery auction endend at midnight last night?" Blaine asked fixing the strap of his bookbag.**

**"I was a bidder on every item!"Kurt said.**

**"Kurt those things sold for like millions of dollars .How are you supposed to afford like-"Kurt cut him off.**

**"The ed of head ivory disc necklace"**(bet thats wrongXD)

**"Or any of no one can figuer out how you mange to afford half of your outfits anyway"Blaine smiled slightly.**

**"i have an eye for bargins"Kurt defended "And im also a member of the web site 'Ou lala'**

**Blaine makes a small hurm sound and Kurt continued.**

**"I know it was auction porn it was just a fantisy"They stop walking at turn to face one another "But it was so hot"Kurt said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"I bet you were thinking Blaine was so hot"Tina said laughing.

**"I think this year"Blaine started leading Kurt over to the side "We should be thankful for things we do have not the things that we dont which is why"Blaine reached into his bag "i know our realtionship has reached a new level this year" Blaine was holding a red velvet box with a shiny bow on top.**

**"If thats an engagment ring my answer is yes!"Kurt said in a fast tone.**

Everyone started to laugh.

"Wow Kurt calm down"Mike said.

**"Kurt just Open the box"Blaine smiled and Kurt took it.**

**Once he opened it he looked a bit shocked. **

**"Its a promis ring"Blaine explained."I made it out of gum wrappers,Juicy fruit."**

**"Wrigley's. My favorite"Kurt admired it. "Is that a bow tie?" Blaine nodded smiling."But what are you promising?"**

"Here comes the sweet talk"Kurt smiled.

**"To always love you,To defend you even if I know your wrong,To suprise you,To always pick up your phone calls no matter what im doing,To bake you cookies**(something)**,To kiss you where ever and when ever you want , But mostly to just make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are"Blaine grinned at him.**

**Kurt smiled the stood in silence for a second."Now i now its not something Elizabeth Taylor would have worn but-"**

**Kurt cut him off again "i love it!"He jumped into his arms. "Merry Christmas its our first Christmas together"They pulled away.**

**"The first of many"Blaine smiled.**

"You guys are adorable"Michaela smiled.

"I still have that you know"Kurt said standing up and went he returned he had the same box in his hands.

"You kept it?"Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled at him "Of course i did" He opened it and showed in to everyone.

**I just saw that scene today! I cant believe they cut it! to watch it just go to youtube and type The Klaine"Box Scene" Oh! and i need a Tike video!So review and dont hate me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is short but i just wanted you to know im not dead!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE!**

Marley hopped up and grabbed Cd placing it inside the player.

**Blaine Anderson turned around"Happy Valentines day everybody"He smiled.**

**Sugar scream and jumped .Kurt smiled speechless to how he was here.**

**"This song is dedicated to all the lovers in the room"Blaine's eye coverd with a red heart eye patch which he pulled off at threw to the side.**

**The music started an the lights dimed.**

_**"If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says 15 miles to the"**_**Blaine started.**

_**" Love Shack!"**_**Mercedes cut in her arm raised**

_**"Love shack yah yah**_  
_**I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway"**_**Mercedes,Brittany and Rachel danced.**

_**"lookin' for the love getaway**_  
_**Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,"**_**All three sang together as Brittany drew a heart around her chest.**

**"****_I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down_**  
_**To the Love Shack**_  
_**I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20**_  
**_So hurry up and bring your jukebox money_****"**

**Blaine sang the three still singing in the background.**

_**"The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together**_  
_**Love Shack baby, (a Love Shack bay-bee)."**_

**Mercedes sang.**

**Blaine danced over to Kurt offering him the shook his head and pulled out his own mic from god knows where.**

**"****_Love Shack baby!"_**

_**"Love shack thats where its at" **_**Mecedes continued.**

**Blaine pulled Kurt's tie making him stand walked backwards pulling Kurt with him as Kurt shook his see small clips of others dancing Like Quinn and Sugar.**

_**"Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail!"**_

**Kurt sang him and Blaine on puts his arm up and leans on Blaine.****_  
"I got me a car, it seats about 20_****  
****_So come on and bring your jukebox money." _****Blaine hand his arm around Kurt as they danced in their spot.**

_**"Oh the Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together**_  
_**love shack, baby! (a love shack baby)**_  
_**love shack! baby love shack**_  
_**love shack! baby love shack**_  
_**love shack! baby love shack (love baby that's where its at, yea, love baby**_  
_**that's where it's at)**_  
_**love shack! baby love shack"**_

**Merceds sang the two girls in the background.A conga line formed as they danced around Breadstixs Blaine in the front his hand on the top of his passed Tina and smiled.**

**Santana had her hands on the side of her head moved her hips in a slow circle.**

_**"Bang bang bang, on the door baby! (Knock a little louder baby!)**_  
_**Bang bang bang,on the door baby! (I can't hear you!)**_  
_**Bang bang bang, on the door baby! (Knock a little louder sugar!)**_  
_**Bang bang bang, on the door baby! (I can't hear you!)"**_

**Mercedes, Blaine .Brittany and Rachel banging on the tables to go with the song.**

_**"Bang bang bang on the door baby**_  
_**Bang bang bang on the door baby (knock a little louder)**_  
_**Bang bang (on the door baby)**_  
_**Bang bang (on the door)**_  
_**Bang bang (on the door baby)**_  
_**Bang bang"**_

**They camera turned to the ice sculputer which was two swans that made a was dancing behind it...and its Finn so it wasnt really dancing.**

_**"Your what!?...**_**"Blaine sang a few feet from Kurt.**

_**"Tin roof, rusted!**_" **Kurt sand leaned back on something behind him throwing his free hand in the air.**

_**Love Shack, baby Love Shack!"**_**Red and pink heart balloons fell from the celing.****_  
"Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_****  
****_love baby that's where its at, yea, love baby_****  
****_that's where it's at}_****  
****_Love Shack, baby Love Shack!_****  
****_Love baby, love shack_****  
****_Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack" _****Mercedes finished.**

"Dad please tell my you dont dance that bad"Taryn said staring horrified at her fathers dance moves.

"Uhhh"Finn said.

Everyone started to laughed"Your father broke your mothers nose!from dancing!"Kurt said laughing.

"Geez you suck"Taryn shook her head.

"Now now be nice"Rachel looked at her and she mummbled a sorry.

"That was a good time"Kurt smiled wrapping his arms around Blaine who was sitting on him.

Blaine nodded and opened hsi mouth to talk but their son cut him off.

"Daddy why did you have a eye patch?"He asked.

"Im sure its in one of these videos"Blaine smiled at him.

Marley huffed "I wish i was in your Glee club."

**Okay so this Marley isnt the same!as you can see I wrote this before they used the Marley in season 4!They copied the name-.- but yeah dont get confused!**


End file.
